one piece school days
by levy fai
Summary: Brittney and Whittney with their adopted siblings are really glad that there going to one of the best schools. Brittney and her brother are exited to find out that the band members of there favorite band would also be in the same school, but when a death threat comes to the man singer of that band it's up to Brittney and Luffy to stop them.
1. Chapter 1

One Piece School Days

Moving in

"Whittney, time to get up." said a voice, the reply was a body turning around.

"Suit yourself, Mom made Pancakes, I was told to wake you up before Ace and Luffy."

The body sat up, it turn out to be a girl with Brown hair which went a little down to her shoulders, she wore blue pjs that match her blue eyes.

"Brittney please tell me you didn't just say what I thought you said." she looked over to her sister.

Brittney was the same age with brown hair cut to her chin, her eyes were dark brown. She wore a green sweater and a skirt, with green pumps. She smiled at her twin's antics, she then headed toward the second bedroom that housed her brothers.

Luffy was sound asleep, but Ace jumped awake when he heard a knock at their door. The voice of an 18 year old came from outside.

"Ace, Luffy, it's time to get up, Mom made pancakes."

"Thanks Britt, I'll get Luffy up."

Ace didn't have to wake up his brother at the sound of pancakes Luffy jumped out of bed and headed to the door. Ace stopped him and motion that Luffy was still in his night clothes.

"Come on Ace, I want food…"

"Luffy, have you forgotten it's pancakes, and that Whittney is in love with pancakes?"

"But Ace…"

"First we get dressed then we get breakfast."

In the kitchen Manko was making breakfast, while Shanks read the news paper. When they both heard footsteps running from the stairs. Manko smiled, as Shanks sighed, when the footsteps person came into the kitchen.

Whittney wore a blue t-shirt and blue jeans which had seen better days. Her hair was in a pony tail and in her hands was her blue I-Pod, and the "Hobbit" novel that was a little ruff around the edges.

"Pancakes, I love you mom."

Manko smiled, Whittney was the hardest of Shanks' daughters to warm up to her and the boys she adopted. But many years later they were like mother and daughter, and Whittney treated both Ace and Luffy and her brothers.

"Whittney, what have I said about running down the stairs?" Shanks asked as he looked at his eldest daughter.

"Dad, I'm not Brittney or Luffy."

"She's Right." Manko and Shanks looked to see their oldest son, and child, Ace.

Ace was two years older than Whittney and had black hair and eyes. His cheeks were freckled, and he was smiling. He wore a red t-shirt with blue jeans and sneakers.

"Oh, I don't know what I'm going to do without you two here." said Manko.

"Mom, don't cry, Brittney will start to cry and then we'll all end up crying." Whittney said as she went to hug Manko.

"Yea, you heard her don't cry mom, or Luffy would think something wrong."

"Their right Mei, their not leaving for long, and they'll come back on weekends."

She nodded and kissed Shanks on the lips, the moment was interrupted when music filled the air.

_Fire burning, Fire burning on the dance floor. _

Another sound was also heard

_I want you to want me, I need you to need me, I want you to want me…_

Shanks and Manko looked to their two eldest children. Whittney had taken out her blue cell phone as Ace got out his red cell phone with flames.

They both looked at their phones, Whittney smiled while Ace frowned, and type some on his key board.

"Ace what's wrong?" Manko ask she was worried.

"Well it seems that Mr. Flame boy has found out that Hatura is not going to be any of her classes." said Whittney.

"Why are so happy, Classic rock is my passion?" Ace asked to Whittney.

"Well this rock is going to roll with all her classes with the most rocking guy in this rock n roll world."

Manko and Shanks shook their heads, their two eldest already had a rivalry going. Now that they had respective others their rivalry became worse. Even though they both were alike in similar ways, their eldest children would always bicker.

"Food." came a voice from upstairs and then a gasp and a sound of bodies hitting the floor.

"Like I said." Whittney whispered to Ace who was laughing.

"Whittney, Ace you'll stop laughing at your siblings right now."

"Yes mom."

_I want you to want me I need…_

"Whittney your phone…"

"I got it." as she turned to find a quite place so she could talk.

D

"Hello?"

"Yoi, how's it going?"

"Well what do you expect, mom is close to crying and Dad is trying to calm her down."

"How about you?"

"Well, lets see I get to go to one of best schools in state, and my sister is the same building, and get to spend my days with the most wonderful man in the world."

"So your moving in today?"

"Yep, all of are.."

"What time are you leaving?"

"Around 1 I think."

"I'll come over around then, and I'll bring Thatch."

"Sure, bring that old man."

Laughter filled the other line.

"Whittney he might be your uncle but he's the same age as Ace."

"Well sorry that my mother was older than her brother but he's still older than me."

"Then what do you think about me?"

"Well, I think you're the one that I love."

"Yoi, your sounding more like Brittney."

"Not very funny Marco."

"I'm sorry, Whitt, see you in a few hours."

"See you soon, Mar."

They both hung up.

D

"So how's the Pineapple head?" Whittney looked up to see that Ace had come over.

"He's doing fine, and have you heard of private space?"

"Have you heard, protective older brother, who has Thatch on speed dial?"

A tick mark appeared on Whittney's forehead, she didn't like it when Ace pulled her Uncle card. Every one knew that Marco and Whittney were together and kept it secret from Thatch.

_I'm to sexy for my shirt, to sexy for my shirt, it hurts…_

"Speak of the devil."

"You just had to say his name didn't you?"

"Don't look at me, I didn't call him."

_I'm to sexy for Mallon, New York and Japan.._

"Are you going to let it ring?"

"I don't know."

"Why did you have to chose that song for Thatch?"

"I didn't he chose it."

"In other words he took your phone when you weren't looking."

"At least he only edited his ring tone."

"Well I'll leave you to this."

Whittney sighed only her luck that her and her brother were in the same circle of friends.

She let the phone ring and let uncle Thatch leave a message. She didn't want to talk to him right now, she had to get her things ready for her and Marco to move to the dorm.

C

To state the obvious, Thatch was mad, he wanted to call to make sure that Whittney was ready for them. When he got the message for her voice mail:

_Hey this is Whittney sorry I miss ya. Please leave your message at the beep. _

"Hey, Whitt this is your uncle Thatch. Calling to confirm to meet you at 1, and I got Marco with me. So will you call me back."

The brunette turned to the blond beside him, Marco was a man of 20 with blond hair which's look gave him the nickname Pineapple head. He wore a navy blue shirt with blue jeans. His skin was tan because of the summer work that he did at the beach. He was driving Thatch in his blue civic.

Thatch was also 20 close to 21 though with his brunette hair in a pompadour style, and a black beard. He wore a light blue shirt with cargo pants. He was putting his phone back into one of his pants pockets.

"Yoi, still got her voice message?"

"Yea, I don't know why she isn't answering. You don't think anything wrong do you?"

"Thatch she's 18 not a little kid anymore."

"I know but I made a promise to Elle before she died that I would help Shanks look after the girls."

"Thatch how long are you going to worry, I mean both of them are going to the same school…"

"One piece Academy don't remind me, that school is full of bad influences for both of them."

"Yoi, we go to that school."

"That's what I mean."

Marco felt a sweat dropped coming on. His friend was always the he had to watch, but when it came to girls Thatch didn't act the child. Sometimes he was worried what Thatch would do if he found out that Whittney and himself were dating.

_He still remembered when Whittney, Ace, Thatch, and himself were on the beach. They were waiting on Hatura who was working at a drift shop who's shift was about to end. They were sitting on one of the plant pots which was just on the other side of the road where the drift shop was. Thatch was making fun of Ace who had a few flowers Hatura. _

_Whittney was reading the Hobbit for the hundredth time and also listing to her I-pod which one ear phone in Marco's ear. Marco was looking around, he and Whittney loved the same music but he also like watching. _

_Then a car came and stopped, it parked and the door opened. Which cause Marco to look at who it was. It was a good looking man the same age as Thatch and himself. He flicked his bleached long hair and then gave a bleach smile to Whittney. He had had a smirk when Whittney didn't even look up._

"_Your blocking my light." said Whittney. _

"_Oh, such a beauty what's your name?" ask the guy. _

"_Back away while you still can." _

"_Oh, I mean no harm…" _

"_I'm not going to kick your butt, but the guy on my left side is my Uncle and he's not too keen on guys hitting on me." _

"_What…" _

_That was when Thatch started to beat up the guy, Marco sighed while Whittney sighed and said to both him and Ace. _

"_I told him not hit on me." _

Marco shivered, then he saw which caused his eyebrow to raise. Whittney was outside and was yelling at Ace, which was normal what wasn't that both Shanks and Manko holding back the two.

"I wonder what happened?" Marco pulled over and looked at Thatch.

"Yoi, lets find out."

**End of chapter please rate. **

**Oh yes I'm doing one of those kind of fics where the one piece is in the real world. I also don't own the songs that I chose for Ace's and Whittney's ring tones for their friends.**


	2. roommates

Roommates

"Mom let me go." said Whittney as she was in Manko's grip.

"Whittney, don't think your over reacting?" Manko asked as she still held her daughter.

"Mom don't you know how bad it's going to be."

"Yoi what's going to bad?" both Whittney and Manko looked to see that Thatch and Marco were walking up to them.

"Well I just found out that I'm doomed." Whittney said as she looked at the two.

"What?" Thatch asked still puzzled.

"I've got to room with Ace." Marco frowned, he already knew that Ace would be in the same building as them, he was joking about who sucker would be living with him. The bad thing was that Whittney was right there with them. Oh brother, Marco looked at Thatch and the both nodded.

"Whittney, you know our room is right beside Ace's." Thatch said.

"Yea, and we found out that were rooming together." said Marco.

"See Whitt no harm in rooming with me is there?" they all looked to see that Ace and Shanks coming over. Along with Luffy and Brittney who were both laughing they had read the rooming paper for the elder siblings and were waiting to see how they react.

"Okay, but if your necropsy sets in and your going out a window don't expect me to risk my life for yours."

"Wow, Whittney I think I see your dark side."

"Oh big brother you haven't even caught a glimpse of it." she smirked, and replied with Ace's own. Which caused the ones that would be in the same building and their parents to fear for their lives.

"Oh Brittney who are you rooming with?"

"Oh Luffy."

"WHAT!" said the elder siblings, not because they didn't approve of the younger siblings being together it was just that there track records weren't very well.

(Brittney klutz, Luffy very ignorant)

"What's the matter with that besides we'll have Nami and Robin in one room by us and we found out a few minutes ago that Zolo and Sanji are in room on the other side of us." said Brittney.

The two elder siblings sighed in relive their siblings will be okay.

"Alright so who's taking who?" Manko asked.

A few minutes latter Ace and Whittney's stuff was packed in Marco's car and so were they. While Luffy and Brittney chose to ride with Shanks and Manko, they were going to stop and pick up Zolo.

Ñ

Marco's car stopped at the parking lot of the North blue dorm. Ace got out first so he could finally breath, followed by Thatch who was also trying to breath. Whittney got out of the passenger side while Marco smirked as he got out of the drivers.

The two men looked at Marco, they were being gentlemen by letting Whittney sit in front, but when they realized in doing that they had given themselves the choice of fighting Marco for the front seat. (Which they both thought would cause harm to either the car or Whittney in the cross fire) or both cram in the back seat where some boxes were placed.

"You guys alright?" asked Whittney as she went to the trunk to get her stuff. When she was about to grab the big box Marco grabbed it himself and still held two boxes the same size of his own.

"Yoi, let me take care of that no sense you carrying all the boxes, we can get them, you can take the smaller ones, right." the feeling of dark aura coming from Marco the other two nodded.

Whittney just sighed and thought why is it that boys had to impress her. She rolled her eyes and got some boxes and headed toward her room. She walked up the stairs, and stopped when she saw that Ace and Thatch stuck in the door. Marco came behind her, she moved over when he grunted. When he saw Ace and Thatch he even joined Whittney in a sweat drop.

"Um, guys we need to get this stuff inside." Whittney said and then looked at Marco. He nodded and put down his box and ready his foot.

"Marco, Whittney are you still there?" Ace ask, then he looked at what the other two were doing.

"Thatch, get ready for some hurt."

"What are you talking…"

That's when Thatch and Ace were either kicked or slapped into the room. Thatch with a foot print on his bottom and Ace with a red bump on his head.

"That's what you meant."

"Yep, the dreaded combo of Marco and Whittney." Ace said, as the other two walked into the room and carried their boxes.

_We got 4 minutes to save the world. _

Marco opened his phone and listen to the phone. He was smiling, and looked at the other three and started talking.

"What time?"

He motion for a pad and pencil and Whittney grabbed her notebook and gave it Marco while Thatch gave Marco a pencil. Marco nodded and told the voice he was ready.

"Okay, and where?"

"Right, and thanks for the tip Izou." he hung up the phone.

"So what did that cross dresser want?" asked Ace who got smacked in the head again by Whittney.

"That's not nice Ace, so what did he say Marco." Whittney who's attention was on him.

"Well it seems that Izou's friend needs a bad for tonight, and the band was suppose to perform is down with a cold. So Izou asked and the friend agreed to have a new band play. Us."

"What?!" came from all the three.

"Where's the gig?" Thatch asked he was wondering what Izou's friend was into.

"The Moby." That got all them to smile they all knew who Izou's friend was.

"So when does Pop's want us there?" asked Thatch.

"8p.m. but he says that we have to end by 12 because he wants us to get ready for classes the next day."

"Good thing we don't have classes tomorrow. What do you say this guys are we going to do it?" Marco asked.

"Sure."

D

The Moby was a all ages club, but with two rules. ONE: no one drinks under 21, TWO: never say anything about Pops family or Pops himself or you'll have to hand his crew.

Pops was a man about 78 with the height of 6 ft, and with a white mustache that was held by a mystery gel. He wore a white button up shirt and black pants and boots he was walking up to stage to introduce the next band.

"Ladies and gentleman I would like to introduce you to our next band. The one and only White beard Pirates." the crowd was clapping when the four came out.

Whittney changed into a blue shirt with a blue jean jacket. Her skirt was a lace white which came to her knees, with brown boots. Her brown hair was loose, and had a white bow on the side of her head.

Thatch wore hole blue jeans and a white shirt with a blue jean vest with tattered sleeves. He had a base guitar, the color of the guitar was a dark blue.

On the drums in a white shirt and blue jeans was Ace was smiling and grabbed his sticks.

Marco was also dressed in a blue shirt with blue jeans. He got ready with his key board which was color of blue. The girls were cheering for Marco while the boys were cheering for Whittney.

"Hello, everybody were glad to be here." said Whittney.

"Yea." was the reply from the crowd.

"Well I guess we can sing for yea."

The crowd cheered again.

"Ready, 1,2,3.."

Thatch started to play so did Ace while started a beat, Marco joined in while Whittney started to sing.

"_I walked down a dirt road on night my down that night. Then when I was getting lost, I found something I lost. You were standing there like a vision of my care. I thought I was dreaming but you smiled and came closer. _

_Dreaming, dreaming all I do is dreaming about you. When I'm asleep or when I'm awake I always dream of you. _

_When your arms came around me, and I felt your warmth but then I woke up and you were gone." _

After of the set the bad relaxed, but in the darkness in the back of the club was a man with red hair and pale skin his blond hair friend was behind him.

"Killer I think we have our next target." he was smiling. The blond nodded and said.

"Okay Kidd."

End of chapter.


	3. classes

Classes

The sound of a alarm came into the room, and then the sound of a thud and then a yawn came. Then another thump and a foot steps heading toward the bathroom, when the door shut the other thump opened his eyes and cursed.

"Whittney, that's not fair."

"It is too Ace I got up first."

"Hump."

"Well you at least get dressed while I'm brushing my teeth."

Ace chose a red flame shirt which read "I'm hot stuff" and then his blue jeans he was brushing his hair. Whittney came out and Ace hurried into the bath room while Whittney dressed herself in blue jeans and a Queen t-shirt. She put her hair in the pony tail and sat down to put on her shoes when her phone started to ring.

_I'll try defying gravity._

A text message from Brittney lighted up the screen.

**What do I do to wake Luffy up?**

Whittney smiled and started to text back to her sister and then she called Ace.

"Time to go."

"I know."

"I don't want to be late."

¼

Brittney was already dressed with a white and blue shirt with a white lace skirt with dark leggings. Her hair was held back with a black headband, with blue and white flowers. She was holding her white cell and was watching Luffy snoring.

She had already text Whittney telling of her plight and was waiting for her reply. Good thing that Brittney had woken up early and did all the things to get ready she even had time to make her bed and put luffy's clothes for him to ware.

"Luffy, it's time get up." Brittney said for the 20th time.

_Catching my breath letting it go, turning my face for the sake of the show. _

**Ace says try food.**

Brittney hit her head on her hand, she should of know that would have woken Luffy up. She started making toast when she heard the beast wake up and yelled.

"FOOD."

"LUFFY GET DRESSED FIRST."

She heard the sound of feet hurrying to get dressed. When Luffy came into the kitchen, Brittney gave Luffy his toast and headed off to her class.

…

Whittney was outside classroom C8, and was looking for a blond. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned and was met by a chest and then felt arms come around her body and then a lips kissed her head.

"Your late."

"Yoi, is that a way to greet your knight in shining armor?"

"Hum."

"No answer, wow how much sleep did you get last night?"

"No, I had enough sleep, but I didn't want to be tardy on my first day."

"Then why didn't you go in?"

"Because I don't know anyone in there." Whittney stated as she looked at Marco.

"Yoi, is that all?" Marco asked with a smirk.

"Not funny Mr. Phoenix." as Whittney went first into the class room.

¼

Brittney didn't know rather to blush in embracement or in anger. She was in her cooking class and placed between her Uncle and one of her best friends Sanji. They only problem was that they were trying to help Brittney but they were getting into each others way.

"Mr. Newgate, Mr. Black leg will you leave miss. New heart alone." stated their cooking teacher.

"Yes Sir." came the voice of the two men.

Brittney sweat dropped, and thought to herself Whittney didn't have to deal with this.

¼

Gym class was full with boys, waiting on the girls to come out of the locker room. Ace and Marco were practically waiting on Whittney. Then the girls came out and the boys hollered and whistled.

The girls were dressed in short shorts and skin tight blue color shirts. The girls had their hair from down to up. They were smiling and it seemed that they headed to their own boys. When Whittney came out their were even more cheers and Whittney blushed.

When the boys saw that Ace and Marco were in the room they all stopped.

"Oh brother why do things happen to me?" Ace snickered while Marco simply patted Whittney's head.

"Yoi don't worry, it can't get any worse."

"Okay boys and girls divide up were playing a little game called Doge ball."

"You just had to say it didn't you." Whittney asked with a sweat drop. Ace being Ace laughed which caused Whittney to knock him.

-Lunch-

Whittney was seated with Hatura waiting for the men, they had been friends since middle school. Brittney was somewhere with Luffy and their friends, they had waved to Hatura and Whittney. Hatura wore a green shirt with blue jeans she blew her hair out her eyes and was wiggling her thumbs.

"Do you think they're lost?" asked Hatura.

"Marco and Thatch do know their way around. So it might be Ace having one of his attacks." stated Whittney as she took a bite of her sandwich.

Hatura just looked at her friend and rolled her eyes, then they both looked up to see a red hair boy and a boy with blond hair.

"What do you want?" Hatura asked.

"Just to get the star singer's autograph." stated the one with red hair.

"And do you think we would let you?" the two boys turned around and saw the faces of anger of Marco, Thatch and Ace.

"Time for the two of you to leave." stated Thatch, the blond was ready to say something but the red hair stopped him. Then they left, and the girls started at the trio.

"Hatura chivalry isn't dead." stated Whittney with a smile.

"Whittney, did you see who just ask you for a autograph?" asked Ace who's voice was a little pitched.

"Who?"

"That was Kid, and his friend named Killer their part of the gang called the Kid Pirates." stated Thatch who was shaking his head and cursing the luck of his family.

"So?"

"Whittney there are a few people around here that you should be worried about." Stated Marco who crossed his arms and frowned.

Whittney nodded and thought how the red hair one asked her for her autograph. The smile that the man had had chilled her bones. Whittney would keep an eye out for Kid and his friend killer.

End of chapter.


End file.
